Just Be Friends
by SanadaMitsuru
Summary: Just be friends... All we gonna do, just be friends... It's time to say goodbye, just be friends... Akihiko X Mitsuru


Author itu penggemar berat Akihiko X Mitsuru, jadi dapet ide cerita buat mereka terus :D

Kali ini, fanfictnya dapet ide dari lagu Megurine Luka (Vocaloid) yang judulnya Just Be Friends, soalnya temen author ada yang nangis denger piano versionnya (author hampir nangis juga sih), jd mungkin bisa bikin fanfict bagus, hhe..

**Disclaimer: Atlus, dan lyric lagunya dari Megurine Luka – Just Be Friends (Vocaloid)**

Enjoy!

**Just Be Friends**

**ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni**

**wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na**

**kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku**

**bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana**

**I remembered early yesterday morning**

**Why do I feel**

**As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers**

**I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things**

-_Mitsuru-_

Sebenarnya aku sudah diberikan beberapa calon tunangan. Biasanya untuk hal-hal yang sulit kuceritakan ke orang lain seperti ini, dapat kuceritakan pada Akihiko, tapi aku belum siap. Aku tidak tahu pertunangan bisa dibatalkan atau tidak, terus terang, ada orang yang ingin kupilih, tapi perasaanku tidak terbalas... Walaupun rasanya sakit kalau harus menikahi orang yang belum pernah kulihat, tapi ini baik untuk perusahaanku, aku harus tabah...

**wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa**

**motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO**

**sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi**

**boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana**

**I already knew deep inside my heart**

**That the most painful choice would be the best**

**My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats**

**I wonder when we can talk**

"Ada apa, Mitsuru? Kau terlihat seperti dalam masalah." Suatu malam, Akihiko bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya, memang ada sih, tapi hanya masalah kecil kok."

"Kau pasti bohong, kalau hanya masalah kecil, kau masih bisa tersenyum sedikit, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Ceritakan saja padaku, pasti masalah tentang perusahaanmu kan?"

Hebat juga dia bisa menebaknya dengat tepat. "Benar, tapi saat ini aku belum siap menceritakannya padamu."

Akihiko tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang berasal dari hati, itu senyum yang terpaksa... "Kutunggu sampai kau siap, kapanpun itu aku akan mendengarmu."

Orang yang ingin kupilih sebagai tunangan tentu saja Akihiko, tetapi kurasa dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku. Di saat aku ingin mencoba melepaskannya, dia malah baik-baik padaku...

**yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de**

**agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro**

**iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande**

**sen wo nuita**

**In this slowly decaying world**

**A path for my struggling self**

**I carve in your colorless smile**

**I pulled off the plug**

Besoknya, aku pergi ke pantai yang sepi, maksudku tidak ada siapapun karena ini musim dingin, dan jauh orang-orang, supaya tidak ada yang mendengarku. 2 minggu lagi adalah batas waktuku untuk memberitahu Akihiko bahwa aku akan segera bertunangan, waktu ini sangat singkat. Sebelum aku menjalani hidup yang tidak akan membuatku bahagia, aku ingin berteriak sampai puas...

**koe wo karashite sakenda**

**hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku**

**hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa**

**nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**

**I shouted until my voice was dry**

**The echo reverberates in the empty air**

**Although there was nothing left**

**After the chains were removed**

Tapi tidak jadi, karena...

"Mitsuru! Sedang apa kau di situ?" yah, pasti sudah tahulah siapa yang ada di situ.

"Tidak, hanya berencana untuk melepas kesusahanku, tapi tidak jadi karenamu. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku sering ke sini sebentar sebelum pulang, aku lumayan suka tempat ini."

**futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**

**anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni**

**shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita**

**kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida**

**Fate that allowed us to meet**

**The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time**

**"So this is how it is..." I murmured**

**Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks**

"Oh ya, kau sedang kesusahan. Sudah siap bercerita?"

Waktu yang tersisa hanya 2 minggu, mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakannya pada Akihiko sekarang. "Sebenarnya, demi perusahaanku, aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku."

"Itu kan melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia, memangnya kau harus apa?"

Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa itu melanggar HAM, tapi tidak jadi tertawa karena ekspresi Akihiko serius. "Aku harus... Berjanjilah, jangan mengamuk begitu aku mengatakannya."

"Harus apa sih? Baiklah aku janji! Jadi apa?"

"Penasaran amat sih?"

"Habis kau kesusahan, masa aku diam saja? Apalagi perasaanmu itu harus dikorbankan... Ah, maksudmu dengan perasaanmu itu, kau jatuh cinta?"

Akihiko, you strike the point... Aku mengangguk.

"Wah... D-Dengan siapa?" Akihiko menjadi gugup.

"Dengan orang yang sering bersamaku."

"Memangnya ada? Bukannya yang paling sering bersamamu hanya aku?" Kau polos sekali sih, Akihiko...

"Pertanyaanmu beda dengan yang awal tadi..."

"Oh ya, jadi, harus apa?"

"Aku harus... ber..."

"Ber?"

"Ber... bertunangan..."

"... Hah? Bertunangan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Ekspresi Akihiko yang tadinya lumayan antusias terhadap masalahku (dan ingin membantu), menjadi terlihat seperti berada dalam masalah. "Jadi begitu... Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ini demi perusahaanku, walaupun sakit karena ada orang lain yang kucintai. Aku tidak tahu bisa atau tidak bisa memilih calon tunanganku, lagipula orang yang ingin kupilih tidak punya perasaan apa pun terhadapku dan tak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaanku, batas waktunya 2 minggu lagi."

"Tanya saja."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Mungkin melanggar privasimu, tapi siapa orang yang kamu sukai itu? Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Aku ingin memberi tahu sih, tapi aku malu..."

"Memangnya orangnya memalukan? Seperti pembunuh, pencuri, perampok, pengemis...?"

"Sama sekali tidak, bukan orangnya yang memalukan, tapi aku malu memberitahukannya."

"Ciri-cirinya saja?"

"Seangkatan denganku, di sekolah dia sering dikelilingi perempuan, nilai akademiknya bagus, jago olahraga, sudah mengenalku sejak kelas 3 SMP, orangnya cukup menyenangkan, sering menjadi tempat curhatku, tinggi badannya 175.5 cm, tanggal lahirnya 22 September, keahliannya boxing, dia kuat, cukup keren, anggota S.E.E.S., personanya dulu Polydeuces, sekarang Caesar, marganya Sanada, nama lengkapnya Sanada Akihiko, aku memanggilnya Akihiko, Shinjiro memanggilnya Aki, dan dia tinggal di Iwatodai Dorm."

"Detail sekali..." Sudah kusebutkan namanya, tapi masa dia tidak mendengar? "... Itu... Aku kan? Atau ada orang dengan ciri-ciri yang persis denganku?" Oh, ternyata dengar semuanya...

Kau kira Doppelganger? "Itu kau..." Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mataku.

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**Just be friends Just be friends...**

Aku hanya bisa menjadi sebatas teman Akihiko...

"Mitsuru, aku-"

"Diam, Akihiko, aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa..."

"Mitsuru..." Akihiko mendekat dan menghapus air mataku. Di saat aku berjuang untuk melupakannya, Akihiko malah membuatku semakin menyukainya.

"Akihiko, ayo kita pulang saja."

Akihiko mengangguk dan pulang bersamaku, aku hanya bisa menunduk, sesekali aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya, ekspresi Akihiko terlihat sedih.

**kidzuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni**

**ochita kaben hiroiageta to shite**

**mata saki modoru koto ha nai**

**sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi**

**bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama**

**I realized at yesterday's quiet night**

**That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves**

**It won't bloom back to its original form**

**The small death on top of my hands**

**Our time is frozen still**

Besoknya, aku melihat-lihat album fotoku bersama anggota-anggota S.E.E.S., di kebanyakan foto, Akihiko ada bersamaku. Tetapi biarpun aku melihat-lihat album foto ini, waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali. Andai saja waktu ini membeku...

**omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo**

**kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo**

**ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita**

**bokura no kokoro wa toge darake da**

**I remembered the season when we first met**

**And your sweetly smiling face**

**I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got**

**Our hearts are full of thorns**

Aku mengingat banyak kenanganku bersama Akihiko selama 4 tahun lebih ini... Di saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, di saat pertama kali melihatnya tersenyum padaku, di saat banyak kesulitan yang kami hadapi bersama, di saat pertama kalinya kami berjalan-jalan bersama hanya berdua, di saat Akihiko kehilangat Shinjiro, dan saat aku kehilangan ayahku, masih banyak lagi kenangan-kenanganku bersama Akihiko...

**omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de**

**kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro**

**aishiteru no ni hanare gatai no ni**

**boku ga iwanakya**

**Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship**

**I sadly can't change my heart**

**I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you**

**But I have to say it**

Walaupun banyak luka dalam hubungan yang kami jalani selama ini, hubungan sebagai teman yang sangat dekat, aku tetap menyukai Akihiko, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya karena urusan perusahaanku, tetapi aku harus melakukannya...

"Mitsuru? Kau ada di dalam?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu yang jawab siapa?"

"Tidak ada yang menjawab! Kau hanya berhalusinasi!" Saat ini, kalau bertemu dengannya, mungkin hatiku akan terasa pedih...

"Aku masuk ya." Akihiko masuk tanpa izin,...

"Aku tidak bilang boleh."

"Tapi kau juga tidak bilang tidak boleh." Lalu Akihiko melihat album foto yang sedang kupegang, ia ikut duduk di sebelahku.

**kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga**

**bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru**

**kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami**

**sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada**

**The rain that pours on my heart**

**Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry**

**I anticipated the hurt**

**But my body can't move**

"Ah! Ini yang di Kyoto, padahal kejadian itu kesalahpahaman, tapi kau mengeksekusiku, parah..."

Kenapa dia santai sekali di saat hatiku kacau begini? "Oh, yang waktu itu, maaf..."

"Maaf saja kurang cukup."

"Hah? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Lalu Akihiko menggenggam tanganku. "Batalkan pertunanganmu!"

"Aku tidak tahu itu bisa atau tidak... Lagipula demi perusahaan-"

Akihiko memotong kalimatku, "bisa, pasti bisa! Sekarang kau kan pemimpinnya."

"Biarpun begitu, aku tidak boleh egois, kalau aku bertunangan dengan orang yang pantas, perusahaanku akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Mitsuru, bagaimana kalau aku yang membantumu mengurus perusahaanmu?"

"Akihiko? Maksudmu-"

"Benar, aku saja yang bertunangan denganmu."

Aku merasa senang, tapi kalau dia terpaksa hanya karena aku... "Akihiko, sebaiknya tidak usah kalau kau terpaksa demi aku..."

"Aku tidak terpaksa, ini atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku memang belum pernah mencoba mengurusi hal-hal yang seperti itu, tapi aku akan berusaha."

"Akihiko..." Lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir, lalu Akihiko memelukku.

"Mitsuru, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini?"

Aku sedikit marah karena Akihiko mengataiku cengeng, tetapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, aku tidak ingin lepas dari pelukannya.

Lalu datang harinya, di mana aku memilih Akihiko menjadi tunanganku, tetapi hal ini tidak berjalan dengan baik, orang-orang dari perusahaanku menolak dengan alasan karena Akihiko seorang boxer, mereka bilang Akihiko melakukan kegiatan yang kasar. Kalau sudah begini, aku bisa apa?

**futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**

**hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku**

**sayonara aishita hito koko made da**

**mou furimukanai de arukidasunda**

**Fate that connected us**

**Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life**

**Goodbye my loved one... This is the end**

**Now we look go on without looking back**

Sebenarnya aku sudah hampir pasrah tetapi Akihiko,

"Ini kan baru pertunangan, belum pernikahan, aku akan mencoba SELEMBUT para penata rambut kalau kalian mau, tapi utamakan kebahagiaan Mitsuru!" (author bukannya mau mengejek para penata rambut...)

**ichido dake ichido dake**

**negai ga kanau no naraba**

**nando demo umarekawatte**

**ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo**

**Once more, once more**

**If my wish can come true**

**I want to be reborn many times**

**I'll go and meet you from that day**

"Benar kata Akihiko, berikan aku kesempatan, sekali saja cukup, tetapi penuhi keinginanku." Aku ingin bersama Akihiko yang selalu bersamaku mulai dari hari itu...

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, kita harus mencegah kesalahan sekecil apapun. Sebagai seorang Kirijo, anda harus bisa memilih mana yang baik dan buruk."

**koe wo karashite sakenda**

**hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku**

**hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa**

**nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**

**I shouted until my voice was dry**

**The echo reverberates in the empty air**

**Although there was nothing left**

**After the chains were removed**

Akhirnya Akihiko marah karena aku hanya dianggap sebagai Kirijo. "Mitsuru bukan hanya Kirijo! Dia juga seorang Mitsuru! Kalau nama Kirijo itu memang memagari kebebasannya, aku akan membuka pagar itu dengan mengganti nama Kirijo itu menjadi Sanada!"

"Tentang pertunangan ini, aku yang memutuskan karena aku pemimpinnya, intinya, aku MENOLAK semua laki-laki lain yang dicalonkan, aku hanya ingin satu, Sanada Akihiko."

Lalu salah seorang dari mereka mengambil catatan calon-calon yang ditulis oleh ayahku dulu. "Tunggu dulu, ini..."

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah anda, menulis banyak nama untuk kau pilih, dan beliau juga menulis 'Sanada Akihiko', dengan begini, kami harus setuju."

Aku dan Akihiko sampai sweatdrops... "Lihat dari tadi dong..." protes Akihiko...

"Bahkan ditulis di paling atas, tulisannya paling besar dan pakai pen warna-warni. Tebal dan di stabilo warna-warni juga pula..."

Gubrak! Tak kusangka ayah punya hobi mewarnai- eh bukan... Tak kusangka ayah memilih Akihiko sebagai calon terbaik.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayahmu lucu, Mitsuru..."

"Acara pertunangannya direncanakan kapan?"

"Sebagai calon kepala keluarga, bagaimana kalau Tuan Sanada yang menentukan?"

"... Besok?"

"Sulit sekali, Akihiko, kau harus sabar..."

"Nanti ada masalah lagi, kalau terlalu lama..."

"Tidak akan, orang-orang dari perusahaanku harus menjamin tidak ada masalah."

"Kalau begitu, setelah lulus?"

"Terlalu lama..."

"Seminggu lagi saja deh, pas kan, tanggal 8 May, ulang tahunmu?"

"Eh? Oh ya, kau benar..."

"Bagaimana kalau Tuan dan Nona membiasakan suasana romantis dulu di restauran yang sudah dipesan?"

"Su-Suasana romantis? Tidak enak didengar tahu..."

"Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan seleranya, Akihiko, selera berbicara orang-orang di perusahaanku memang aneh... Bagaimana, Akihiko? Mau pergi?"

"Terserah kau."

"Baiklah." Lalu mobil limusinku datang menjemput.

"Limusin!"

"Kenapa, Akihiko?"

"Tidak, jarang lihat..."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Aku menarik tangannya dan masuk ke mobil, lalu berangkat ke restauran yang sudah dipesan.

"Benar-benar high class..."

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, asalkan bersamamu, mau high class atau jurus hidup orang miskin tak masalah..."

Wajahku memerah dan aku tertawa mendengar perkataannya...

**-The End-**

Maaf ya, lyric lagu nya nggak sampai habis, soalnya kalau sampai habis jadinya sad ending T_T

Ceritanya random banget kan =_=V ?

'N, thanks ya udah mau baca, kalau mau, silahkan review ^_^


End file.
